percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash of Egypt
Welcome to my fanfic! I decided to combine Egyptian and Greek myths in this story. I'm still working on growing my own ideas, so for now it may sound like Rick Riordan's "The Lost Hero", but I promise you, I am not trying to plagiarize, I just haven't thought of a perfect, different idea. I will try to make my own plans, but for now, my creativity is in a slump, so this story may seem like it's going nowhere for a while. Chapter 1: Libra Libra Jones sat bolt upright in bed. The glowing man... he had said something about her father? Libra had almost forgotten that she HAD a father. Her mother, Serene, never said anything about him and went on with life as if she didn't need to think about raising Libra with a dad. But the man.... Libra shook her thoughts away. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen where her mom was making pancakes. "Good morning, Libra," Serene said, smiling. "Did you have a rough night? You were gasping and muttering in there," she asked. Libra swallowed hard. "Um, well... I had a dream," she replied, sweeping her auburn hair over one shoulder. "Really? About what?" Serene prompted, handing Libra a plate of pancakes. She saw her daughter's nervous look. "Libra, it's ok. you can tell me, no matter what it's about," she said, sitting down across from her at the table. "Well, there was this man, see, and he... he was telling me that I needed to find myself. Like, find my path in life. He said that my father and his friends could help me with that," Libra explained slowly. Serene wrapped her hands tightly around her coffee mug. "Your father, hm? Tell me, what did this man look like?" she asked. "He was sort of... glowing. He had blonde, curly hair and he was wearing beach clothes, like a regular guy. But he was huge, like, superhuman tall. He sat in a golden beach chair, and he was literally glowing. It wasn't just the light, his skin was shining," Libra said. "Mom, I know I sound crazy but it's true! Do... do you know him?" Serene looked up. "Oh, dear, you know so little," she said. A wicked grin spread across her face, and her flesh and skin melted away to reveal a different woman with a hideously distorted and destroyed face, and long teeth gleaming at Libra. "For example, you have no idea that I kidnapped your mother and hid her in the study, right under your nose. So simple! Oh don't worry, child, she's still there, very much alive. But you won't be! Oh, no, you seem like the perfect child. A demigod, yes, excellent. Even better than a mortal child! Come, dearest, and be devoured by Auntie Lamia!" the woman sneered. Libra screamed. The woman's face was horrible. Wrinkly, sagging, one eyed, and hideous. Libra raced toward the kitchen sink and grabbed a carving knife. Gosh, this felt like a silly action movie. But this was real. Lamia hissed and stood up from the table. She wore pink robes, a long snake skin around her arms like a shawl. Libra watched in horror as she ran towards her, and she grabbed an extra knife, just in case. She circled toward the study to rescue her mother, but Lamia blocked her way. She hissed and leaped at Libra, and tackled her easily. Libra's adrenaline took her into autopilot. With one hand, she grabbed Lamia's neck, and with the other, she pushed herself up and rammed the monster against a wall. Lamia tried to laugh through her enemy's strong grip. "Too late, girl. I know who you are, even though you have no idea. We WILL come for you, before the camp can even locate you. Or I can eat you know and spare you the wait!" she rasped, her eyes glittering with evil. "You're barking mad, Lamia. I'll find out 'who I am' soon enough, don't you worry!" Libra snarled. She slammed one of the knives through the monsters shoulder, not even thinking about how awful it would be to have to clean up the body, and the woman dissolved into green powder. The knife was still stuck in the wall, but Lamia was gone. Libra collapsed, sobbing. She had just killed someone. Sure, she was defending herself against a totally bananas woman with a messed up face, but she had STABBED HER WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE! Only a groan from down the hall got Libra to stand up. Her second knife ready, she walked slowly toward the sound. It was her mother, bound and gagged with a snakeskin to a computer chair in the study. "Mom!" she cried. She burst through the doors and tore off the snakeskins. Her mother spluttered and coughs racked her body, but she managed to pull herself together somewhat. "Libra... what happened?" Serene asked, her eyes darting all around the room. Libra told her mother about everything, the dream, the glowing man and her father, Lamia's attack, and how she had killed her and dissolved her into dust. Serene sighed. "She was right. It's about time you found out who you are." Chapter 2 coming soon! Category:Unknown Author Category:Clash of Egypt Category:Egyptian